The Youngest Avenger
by fabulouzxoxo
Summary: Tony is making a mess like usual. But one day, the Avengers learn something new about him... One-shots about Tony's many mishaps.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day at Avengers Tower, no nasty supervillains with daddy problems or exploding cities.

At least until Tony Stark ran into the living room.

"What….?" Steve looked up, wondering why dozens of bots were chasing Tony.

"HELP ME! WHY ARE MY OWN MACHINES REBELLING AGAINST ME SAVE ME PEPPEEEEEER!" Tony wailed.

Pepper didn't bat an eyelash. "Tony, I have told you numerous times that I will not be held responsible for your mechanical madness."

The rest of the Avengers just sighed and went back to doing what they were doing before. Finally, they heard a crash from the kitchen and went to investigate. Tony

was lying on the floor, unconscious, and the bots all simultaneously collapsed next to him. Then, Clint saw a wallet lying on the floor.

"Oh my…. You guys, you have to see this…" Clint said, rapidly paling.

Natasha, Steve, Thor, and Bruce gathered around the wallet Clint was holding.

"WHAT?!" Steve screamed.

Then Tony woke. Damn Captain America had some impressive vocal chords! Some of the best Tony ever heard… wait no, his own were better.

"Why is Capsicle over here screaming his head off? And why do all of you look like Fury just came over and started dancing the Macarena?" a bewildered Tony asked.

"YOU'RE ONLY 26?!" Natasha shrieked.

"MAN OF IRON YOU ARE INDEED YOUNG, MOST ON ASGARD ARE AT LEAST 3000 YEARS OLD BEFORE THEY BEGIN ADULTHOOD!" Thor boomed.

Everyone facepalmed.

"Thor, most mortals live to a maximum of about 100 years… we 're not immortal like you." Bruce patiently explained.

"Butbutbutbut… YOU'RE SO YOUNG!" Clint whined.

"Hey… how old were you when that playboy reputation first surfaced?" Bruce asked tentatively.

Tony turned red and sprinted out of the room.

"Jarvis, never ever EVER let anyone know my real age again. EVER."

**Just a little idea I had a while ago. Let me know if it's any good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue this as a series of one shots. Please let me know if this is good!**

"SHOOT TO THRILL, PLAY TO KILL, TOO MANY WOMEN-

I SEE YOU DRIVING ROUND TOWN WITH THE GIRL I LOVE, AND I'M LIKE, FUCK YOU.."

Tony's workshop was literally shaking with the sound.

"Jarvis, what the hell happened? Why would you change this awesomeness into some crappy pop song?" Tony angrily yelled.

"My apologies, sir, it was just a glitch in my systems." Jarvis replied in his smooth British tone.

"I GUESS THE CHANGE IN MY POCKET WASN'T ENOUGH, AND I'M LIKE, FUCK YOU."

The song continued playing. Tony suddenly put down the wrench he was holding and said,

" These lyrics suck. I could come up with a whole song that's way better than this…"

Bruce shook his head in resignation when he saw the glint in Tony's eye.

"Okay, here we go Brucey boy. I am going to show the world just how much more wonderful I can be." Tony excitedly said.

"You do that Tony… you go ahead and do that…" Bruce tiredly replied.

_"I SEE YOU DRIVING AROUND TOWN WITH THE TEN RINGS, AND I'M LIKE, FUCK YOU._

_I GUESS THE MONEY IN STARK INDUSTRIES WASN'T ENOUGH, AND I'M LIKE, FUCK OBIE AND FUCK THEM TOO._

_IF I WASN'T SO AWESOME, I WOULD BE DEAD. AIN'T THAT SOME SHIT!_

_ALTHOUGH THERE'S AN ARC REACTOR IN MY CHEST, I STILL KILLED ALL THE TERRORISTS WITH A FUCK YOU_

_YEAH I'M SORRY I DIDN'T BUILD YOU A JERICHO MISSILE, BUT THAT DON'T MEAN I CAN'T BUILT A GIANT METAL SUIT_

_I GUESS OBIE'S A BASTARD, AND I'M WAY MORE AWESOME_

_BUT THE WAY HE SOLD ME OUT AIN'T FAIR_

_I PITY THE FOOL WHO TOOK ME IN AFGHANISTAN_

_WELL I'VE GOT SOME NEWS FOR YOU_

_GO AND TELL OBADIAH"_

Tony belted out.

"How was I? Great, like always?" Tony asked to Bruce, who he could have sworn was sitting at that table two seconds ago….

"Nobody loves me," Tony sobbed. "I thought you loved me Bruce, do I need to write a song about you too? What happened to Science Bros forever?"

Dum-e rolled over and patted Tony's back comfortingly with his single metal claw.

"At least I have all my bots," said Tony, surrounded by a horde of chirping metal inventions.

**Oh Tony and his robots...**


End file.
